


Always Meant To Be

by brotherskywalker, TheTruthBetween



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/pseuds/brotherskywalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: After the events on Endor, Luke makes himself scarce and Leia demands to know why.





	Always Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot written with TheTruthBetween to see how well we could write Luke and Leia together. Although there's potential for expanding this to a larger story, we're probably going to focus on a darker tale to tell. Still, we hope you enjoy this one!

"Oh, I didn't realize you were still here," Luke says, his hand on the switch that would turn out the lights in the meeting room. He hadn't seen Leia in months, and even in just these few moments the old wounds were starting to ache. He had been avoiding her since he'd discovered they were both to be at his New Republic debriefing, and he thought he'd escaped without having to directly confront her.

There she is though, as beautiful and as distant from him as ever. He steels his heart against feeling, drawing a cloak of Jedi meditation around him to keep himself calm and collected. "I can leave you if you're not finished..." 

Hopping down from where she had been seated on one of the tables, Leia shakes her head. "I was waiting for you, actually," she admits, watching him closely. He's closed off from her--again--but there's something, she's not sure what, that edges at her brain when he looks at her. "I wanted to talk."

He was afraid of that, and remains where he is by the door, as if needing an escape. His voice, when he replies, is unnaturally light. "Of course... you should have left me a message," so he could have conveniently used it to avoid her, again. He clears his throat. "Where's Han? I was hoping to say hi."

"He's…" Leia makes a vague motion with one hand, indicating spaceflight. "I'm sure he would've wanted to see you, too." She's not positive, not completely. It had been a while since she'd seen Han, herself. But he's not what she wants to talk about. "It's been too long, Luke."

It both settles and unsettles Luke to know that Han isn't around; won't be coming down the corridor in the next few minutes to interrupt them. He quietly closes the door behind him, holding his breath slightly, but feeling himself softening. He's missed her so much. "I know. I've been busy... it's a big galaxy and I've been looking for Force-sensitives all over..."

"Luke," Leia says, her voice soft and tone firm. She moves soundlessly across the overly-shiny floor, approaches him and reaches out, taking his ungloved hand between both of hers. "Tell me the truth." Not that he'd lied, she can read him well enough to know, but he hadn't told her everything, either. She knows how it feels when he holds back from her the way he has been.

Her touch is like a jolt running through him, and it's all he can do not to immediately pull his hand out of hers, as though he'd been burned. Worse, the longer her hands hold his, the warmer and more inviting she feels. His eyes study her face, and his words war in his mind. He can't lie to her, not directly like this... but he can't tell her the truth, either. Why is he always having to tell her hard truths? "Life is... it's just complicated, isn't it?" He lowers his gaze, unable to look so directly into a soul that just reflects his own. "I've needed some time alone... to just think."

Part of her wants to accept his words, give him the space he evidently needs. But the rest of her… "I miss you," she says simply. "I thought that after Endor, after you finished training with Yoda, that you would be around more." It had been so long since they'd spent real time together. Since Hoth, if she thought about it, and so much had happened and changed between them in that time.

Not for the first time, Luke feels like a monster. He's found his family. He's found his long-lost sister, and she's found her brother. They have nothing else. They are alone in the galaxy, except for each other. And because of Luke's own perversion, he can't be a proper brother to her. "I'm sorry," he says, and his voice is full of genuine grief. Some of Yoda's words return to him. _Do or do not_. He's been focused on _do not_ for so long that he hasn't tried _do_ yet. He is her brother. He can love her... like a brother.

"Let's get dinner. If you're not busy... you can tell me how you've been, and maybe..." He takes a deep breath and tries on a smile. "Maybe I can stop thinking and just listen to you."

The smile Leia gives him is happy and bright as the worried tightness in her chest eases. "Absolutely," she agrees, and leans up, kisses his cheek. A frisson of… _something_ emanates from him at the contact, raising goosebumps over her skin and forcing her to suppress a shiver.

For a moment, Luke doesn't move, afraid of what he might do if he does. The moment passes and he quickly reopens the door and leads them out of the room, remembering at the last moment to turn off the lights. He feels safer, somehow, once they're in the corridor headed to a restaurant with lots of other people. The intensity isn't nearly so strong when there are other people around. "How is the New Republic coming along? They haven't pushed you into being the new Chancellor yet?"

"Thankfully no," Leia laughs, hooking her arm through his as they walk. "Mon Mothma seems to be holding her own in that position for now, and will soon officially take the role in the New Republic." She continues to casually chatter on, updating him on all the politics he's missed since being gone, until they arrive at the restaurant she usually eats at.

Once they're seated, she flashes another warm smile and reiterates her earlier sentiment: "It _is_ good to see you again, Luke."

"It's good to see you, too," he says truthfully, and that feels good. Telling her the truth. It's so much better than half-truths. He notices eyes on them as they eat; the Jedi Master and the Princess of Alderaan are always a topic for gossip wherever they go, and especially when they go together. "So... what's so important that it finally managed to drag Han away from you?"

Leia's gaze cuts to the side, to the ceiling, to the table, and despite her discomfort with the turn of conversation, she doesn't even think about answering anything but truthfully. "Actually," she clears her throat, "we're… taking some time apart." It's not entirely accurate, and she glances at him, one corner of her mouth lifting as she clarifies, "We're not seeing each other anymore."

That revelation hits him like a load of bricks. He's stunned for a moment, waiting for her to drop the other shoe; to tell him she got married instead, or that she's just having him on. But her expression doesn't change, and he can tell, through the Force, that it's no joke. His mouth opens, but at first nothing comes out. Then, finally, "Why?"

"I guess we turned out to be less compatible when the galaxy isn't falling apart around us," Leia says with a short laugh. "He's still important to me, of course, and we'll always love each other, but…" What she doesn't add, can't add, is how withdrawn she became the longer she went without seeing Luke. And the knowing looks Han gave her for it or the way he kissed her and said ‘Be happy, Princess' before flying off, leaving her alone, but released.

Luke stares at his plate of food without really seeing it. Knowing Han was with Leia was one of the reasons Luke had felt he could disappear for awhile. She wouldn't be alone. She'd have Han. And her being with Han was also one of the reasons he'd _had_ to disappear. He was happy for his friends finding love, but it was pure pain every time he saw them being romantic together, and the jealousy and the frustration in himself at being jealous were eating him up.

All the same, the thought of Leia alone, without Han there as a buffer, frightens him. The taboo alone stopped him to a degree, but it was his respect and love for Han that truly kept him from saying--or doing--anything incredibly stupid. He stirs the food around on his plate. "I'm sorry to hear that," he finally manages after realizing he's been sitting there swimming in his own thoughts for longer than he should. "I really thought you and Han were--" he makes the mistake of looking at her and immediately gets lost in her deep dark eyes.

"I thought so, too." Leia's voice is a low murmur, and she reaches across the table to wrap her fingers around Luke's, feeling the need to soothe him. He looks more devastated than she was when Han left. "It's all right, though. _I'm_ all right." With a smile, she squeezes his fingers and adds, "But maybe you could stick around Coruscant a little longer than planned?"

The pounding of Luke's heart sounds so loud to him he thinks it could be heard across the room. Surely Leia could sense it, or feel it pounding through his fingertips. He takes a soft, steadying breath, trying to remain calm. He's a Jedi. He's been in so many more intense situations than this. And yet... "I'll see what I can do."

The conversation is mild and calm after that, for which Luke is grateful, but all too soon they've settled up the bill and are alone again, walking down half-empty streets with no real destination in mind. "I'm sure you've got an early morning tomorrow... more meetings on the horizon. Should I let you get back to your hotel? Apartment?" He realizes he has no idea where she's living, or if she's on the move constantly, like he is. "Where are you staying these days?"

Leia looks up and points to one of the many towering buildings that make up Coruscant's skyline. "They gave me my father's former residence. I don't know who, if anyone, lived there the past five years, but his personal items were still there when I moved in." Her smile is tremulous as she slowly leads Luke toward the building. "I never thought I'd see a picture of my parents again, but…"

Luke's both happy and sad at her words. How wonderful to find a missing piece of Alderaan she can have; how horrible to think about all she's lost. And the resoluteness of 'my parents.' He knows she doesn't accept Vader as much as he does, and he doesn't expect her to, but it's a thought that's never far from his mind. "Shall I walk you back home then? I don't think my hotel is far from there..."

"Hotel? Luke," Leia says disapprovingly. "You don't have to stay at a hotel, I have plenty of room. We can get your things and you can stay with me." Neither her words nor her tone present it as a suggestion.

"I don't... that's not really..." But before Luke knows it, she's directing a hotel attendant to send his things to her apartment, and leading him into a fancy complex that he can all-too-easily see the Princess of Alderaan living in. "Really, this isn't necessary... I'll just get in your way, or you'll get in mine..." His protests last right up until Leia's opening the door to the apartment.

Completely ignoring Luke's string of protests, Leia pulls him inside and tells him, "Make yourself comfortable." It occurs to her that a farmboy from Tatooine, however much a war hero now, might find her opulent suite a little overwhelming, but she's determined to have him nearby.

Luke's pretty sure he can never be completely comfortable alone with Leia again, and he starts wracking his mind for excuses on how to get out of the situation. He stands awkwardly by the front door. "I should... probably just get to sleep. I have an early day tomorrow, you know. Lots of meetings. And... meditation."

Leia stops halfway across the room on her way to the second bedroom, and slowly turns to face Luke, her brow furrowed. He hasn't stuttered this much around her since the Battle of Yavin, when he had been so overwhelmed by her and attracted to her that he could sometimes barely string a coherent sentence together. "Luke, are you all right?" she asks, head tilting to one side as she thinks back on their evening so far, pieces beginning to fit together.

He knows the moment she starts to guess that something is wrong and silently curses himself, quickly wrapping up again in the meditation he talks about so much. Jedi thoughts. "I'm fine," he says, and his voice is cool and even again. "But I really do have a great deal of work to attend to in the morning. I think I'll just have a quick shower and get to bed. If you'll show me the way?" And he very boldly walks toward her, and even his heart is calm.

After a long moment watching him, Leia nods and leads him to the room. "The bathroom is through the door to the left," she tells him, hesitates, then leaves to her own room. She _knows_ she isn't imagining things, knows that something is going on with Luke that he doesn't want to tell her, but exactly what that something is, she's not sure. Even though she isn't a Jedi, she's not entirely unpracticed in the Force, either, and retreats to do some meditation of her own.

The water in the shower is as hot as Luke can stand it, a kind of strange, silent punishment for himself, and he feels surprisingly better when he gets out and dries off. Finding his belongings haven't made it to Leia's apartment from his hotel yet though, is a bit frustrating. He pulls on the soft bathrobe and ties the belt around the waist before trying to quietly get back to his room without Leia hearing him.

"Luke?" Leia pokes her head out of her room curiously, dark hair a curtain to her waist, crimped from being up all day. She steps out, moving toward him. "Did you need something?"

He freezes seeing her. All wrapped up in braids and finery, she's distant enough that he can compartmentalize her away, but like this, with her hair flowing and free, wearing a loose fitting nightgown, it takes his breath away. In person, she's so much more beautiful than in his fantasies. "No," he manages, his voice low and quiet. "I was just heading to bed."

"All right." She continues toward him, stopping only when she's wrapped her arms around his waist, cheek against his chest. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispers, her eyes closing as she takes in the familiar smell of him, the feeling of him against her.

The calm Luke had mustered up in the shower melts away at her touch, at the warm embrace, and the feel of her skin through her thin gown. He can smell her hair more distinctly than he ever has before. But he remains stiff and unyielding, not daring to return the embrace, fearful of what he'll do if his hands touch her hot skin. "Good night, Leia," he finally manages, and tries to pull away.

A flash of hurt washes over her and Leia is torn between holding on and pushing him away. "What's going on?" she finally asks, allowing her voice to be slightly shaky, to show him her emotions instead of hiding behind the mask she's used to wearing. This is Luke, she trusts him. "Why are you pulling away from me?"

The hurt in Leia's voice just makes him want to hold her close, to kiss her forehead and stroke her hair and reassure her. She's not with Han anymore, so she's been alone. She's probably aching in a similar but different way than he is. She's probably been looking forward to not being alone, and here he is, pushing her away because of his own selfishness. Trying to explain it... to tell her his true feelings... He shakes his head. "I'm sorry," he softly says. "I'm... not very good at being a brother."

"Luke," she sighs, lifting her head and bringing one hand up to cup his cheek. "I'm not asking you to be ‘a brother'--whatever that means for two people who grew up without siblings. I'm just asking you to be here with me."

This isn't how a sister touches her brother, he thinks, but he's never had a sister before. He doesn't really know many people with siblings. Maybe it is, and he's just the one with the confused outlook on intimacy between siblings. He raises his hand to cover hers on his face, looking into her eyes, his desires and struggles warring in his vision as he looks at her. "I don't want to hurt you," he softly says, "but I don't think I can stay here."

"Why not?" Leia challenges, her voice raising slightly. "Luke, tell me what's _wrong_!" Taking a deep breath and pushing her temper down, she lets her gaze fall briefly, catching on his mouth, then looking back into his eyes.

Somehow, this feels more difficult than telling her the truth about their father. About telling her that they're twins. Perhaps because he has nowhere to escape to when it's done; no Death Star to nobly sacrifice himself on. When that look of horror crosses her face, it will be here in this hallway, and if he doesn't leave it will carry on into the morning, and the sunlight, and forever erect a wall between them.

Perhaps that is the only solution. It's been almost a year since he came to know the truth about them, and time and distance have done nothing to dull his ache or longing for her. Perhaps only the truth and horror will set him free, to find whatever path might be left for him. He studies her eyes, darting back and forth as he drinks in her face, memorizing her like this, the moment before he ruins everything, and then, sadly, simply, he says, "I'm still in love with you." And he lets it hang in the silence between them.

It takes a second for his words to sink in, and when they do, Leia's eyes widen incredulously. "That's why you've been off galavanting around the galaxy? That's why you've been avoiding me? Luke!" She wants to pull away, to pace and mutter and tell him how nerf-brained he's been, but she knows that will only make him pull further away, so she sighs, loudly, and rests her forehead against his chest. "For having such great Jedi insight into people, you really are blind sometimes."

Luke stands like a block of wood, staring over her head at the far wall. A kind of numbness washes over him. His heart isn't even beating harshly anymore. He's gone into some kind of almost trance, barely daring to believe he's said it. "I'm sorry," he finally says again. "I should go."

"Don't you dare!" she snaps, tightening her grip on him. "You don't have to go, and you certainly don't have to apologize." The hand still cupping his cheek slides to the side of his neck and her thumb brushes over his jaw. "If I'd known that you'd still be in love with me even after discovering that we're twins, I would have… I don't know, given you history lessons on the tradition of sibling marriages in Alderaan's royal family, or something."

His gaze slowly, slowly lowers to look at her, and her eyes are burning so brightly he can barely look at her. He can't quite wrap his mind around what she just said, and it hadn't mattered at the time anyway, because she'd clearly chosen Han by then anyway. They'd both seen it as an easy out... only time hadn't fixed the pain that it had left. "Don't..." he begins, unsure of what he wants to say. "Don't patronize me." He's been destroyed about this for months.

Softening, Leia shakes her head. "I'm not. Did you think that just because I was with Han, I couldn't love you, too?" Closing her eyes, she leans into him and tucks her face into his neck. "You kept leaving, Luke. Han stayed, so I… And then you came back long enough to tell me that you're my brother, only to walk away again. I understand why you had to keep leaving, but I needed someone who would be there. That was Han. But that never meant I didn't love you, too."

He still stands stiffly, his hands at his sides, not daring himself to touch her. "You don't understand," he says quietly. Even with her mentioning some old custom on Alderaan, she can't possibly understand what he meant. Not the depths of how he meant it... and even if she did...

"Then tell me," Leia counters. "Tell me what you want--what you want from me, what you want with me… what you want to do to me. Or show me." Her heart pounds at the challenge, nervous but resolute, and hoping that she's not making a mistake.

Is she offering herself to him? "We can't," he says, resolutely. He's gone over this a thousand times in his head. Even in his fantasies where she accepts him, he comes to the same conclusion. "We can't," he repeats, fighting to keep his breath under control, because he can feel her desire now and knowing that some part of her wants him in the way he wants her makes his insides fizzle.

Leia can _feel_ how much he wants her, and it's different than the flashes of boyish desire she had picked up from him previously--deeper and stronger and more than anything she felt even when she'd kissed him on Hoth. "Why not?" she whispers back, and tilts her head, brushing her lips against the underside of his chin.

There are sparks in Luke's eyes at the feeling of her lips on his chin and it's hard not to push her against the wall and press his body into hers. "I won't be able to stop," he confesses, almost shaking with desire. "You're my sister," he breathes, trying to remind himself of that fact, and how wrong it is to desire her like a man. "We could never..." He wets his lips, struggling to say everything he feels. "I'm a Jedi Master, you're on the New Republic council... we could never be together. I can't give in for just one night." He doesn't say it, but he knows that would destroy him more surely than merely pining for her.

Forcing herself back, Leia takes the time to listen to what he's saying, and formulate a response that isn't driven entirely by desire and the realization that her feelings are returned. "I wasn't lying," she finally says. "About Alderaan. It may be… unusual, and sometimes only thinly tolerated on the galactic stage as a whole, but I was raised on Alderaan. I enjoy certain social exceptions that come with that." Pursing her lips in contemplation, she adds, "It may not be _easy_. But it's not impossible. And I'm not asking for only one night."

If it doesn't work out, if they give in to this and decide later it's not for them, then what? What if she decides it's not what she wanted, but he's given in already? There's so much risk, there's so much fear, and the future even through the Force seems unclear. "Leia," he starts, unable to think clearly. He wants her so badly, but he's spent well over a year fighting down his feelings for her, first because of Han and then because of their family relations. "You... you need to think about what you're saying." He's spent countless sleepless nights thinking about her; he assumes she's only just thought about being with him now.

"Han knows," she blurts out, because he clearly doesn't believe that this isn't new to her. Perhaps thinks it's some sort of response to Han leaving. She didn't intend to tell him like that, but once the words are out, she watches him uncertainly.

"Han?" Luke blinks a few times. Han knows? "He knows how I feel about you?" Is that why they'd broken up?

"What? No. He knows how _I_ feel about _you_." Leia shakes her head, sighing and smiling affectionately. "You really don't realize that this is something I've thought about, do you? Luke, part of the reason Han left is because he realized that I couldn't love him the way I love you. He knew it from the beginning. On Endor, he offered to stand aside for you, but I told him that you're my brother. I thought it meant that you wouldn't want me anymore, but that never meant I didn't still want you."

He wants to put his hands on her, he wants to touch her and feel her touch him back, to slide his hands against her warm skin and feel her pushing back into him instead of pulling away. He hardly dares believe she's wanted the same. She's wanted him all this time and he never knew? "Did you... did you think I was avoiding you because I didn't want to be around you?"

"No… I don't know." Leia looks away and closes her eyes. They're finally beginning to be on the same page, but the conversation is uncomfortable and part of her wishes they could skip right past it. "Sometimes I wondered if you knew how I felt, and avoided me because it made you uncomfortable. In my more… mournful," she won't say depressed, "episodes, I thought maybe you didn't want a stuck-up princess for a sister." She gives a self-deprecating smile at that admission. "Mostly I convinced myself that you were doing very important Jedi things and weren't actually avoiding me at all."

"That's what I wanted you to think," Luke says. "That's the feeling I tried to project. I thought, with enough time, I'd get over it. That the pain and the longing would finally stop..." He looks at her more intently now that she's turned her face away from him. He lets down his guard a little, the shield he'd had erected between them since Endor. It was never enough to block her off completely, but enough to keep himself guarded; to prevent her from using what Force sensitivities she has to read the truth of him. "I've loved you since the moment I first saw your holovid on Tatooine five years ago... nothing is ever going to change that."

Leia wishes she could say the same, that she's loved him since the beginning, but for her, the beginning was so hectic, so full of stress and adrenaline and danger, and it wasn't until after that she'd even actually _noticed_ him as a man. "I don't want anything to change that," she says, smiling as the warmth of his feelings washes over her.

He's not the boy that would rush headlong into this without thought or consideration past the moment anymore. He's been through so much, lost so much and gained so little in return. But, he wants this. He wants her, more than he's ever wanted anything in his life, and his body is starting to respond to her, his presence becoming more aware of her, his heart softening to the possibility of hope. "If we do this," he quietly says, "there's no turning back. It would destroy me."

Although her shields aren't nearly as strong as his, Leia knows that he would never push past them, so she consciously lets him in, lets everything she feels pour out toward him. "It would destroy me, too," she replies in kind. "You have to be just as sure."

"I'm sure," Luke says, confident and bold for maybe the first time since Endor. He's never felt more sure. There's nothing Leia could do that would ever make him stop loving her, and he knows that more surely than he knows the sun will rise in the morning. They are twins. They are linked together forever. He finally lets himself touch her, his left hand rising to push the loose hair on her face back behind her ear, exposing a column of white neck. His eyes dart back-and-forth, staring into her eyes. "I want you," he says, making his intentions and desires absolutely clear. "All of you, in... in every way a man can want a woman."

His fingers grazing her skin make her shiver, and she sways closer to him, bringing a hand up to rest lightly on his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her palm. "And I want you," she whispers back. "In every way a woman can want a man." It's thrilling, this moment of standing at the cusp with him, and her own heart races in anticipation.

They've kissed before, but never with intention, never with passion burning between them. Never with the knowledge of their parentage laid out bare, accepted and ignored. He kisses her now, bold but almost trembling, and when he does his right hand finds her waist and pulls her closer, up against him. The kiss isn't chaste or gentle, but explodes against her, full of burning passion that had been pent up for months-- _years_.

Leia's fingers flex against his chest and her other hand slides up around the back of his neck as she moans against his mouth. Her body feels heavy and weightless at the same time with the release of one kind of tension and building of another.

Their mouths open to each other and Luke feels a jolt that shoots right through him the moment his tongue touches hers. It's like feeling a livewire, and it pulls them together, intensifying everything. Both of his hands drop now to her hips, dragging her body against his as he pours his passion and love into her, giving himself over completely to her; to this. Maybe it will still destroy him, but in that moment, he's never been more alive.

Sliding her hand from his chest around to his back, Leia curls her fingers into the fabric of his robe and rolls her body against him, needing to be as close as possible. Needing to feel everything. She's never been one to just allow life to happen to her, and that carries over now as she meets him action for action, pressing her hips into his and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Leia's wearing a gown, but Luke has only the slightly damp bathrobe on, and within only a few moments, it falls open, exposing his toned body and growing erection. He's both embarrassed and aroused by the action, as if his clothing had opened of its own accord, and he finds himself pushing her up against the wall the way he'd wanted to, pressing his nude body into the thin fabric that is all that separates them. Some part of him tells him to slow down, to savor this moment, but he can't. Kissing her has ignited a fire in him that can only be put out once he's inside her. If this lasts, he can worry about taking it slowly some other day.

The thought ‘not like this' floats across Leia's mind before being pushed aside with the realization that she absolutely does not want to stop, not even for the moment it would take to pull Luke into her bedroom. So she reaches down, yanking the hem of her nightdress up in order to lift one thigh to hook over Luke's hip, bringing him in closer contact and whispering his name at the pressure of his body so close to where she desperately wants him.

" _Leia_ ," he gasps into her ear when he breaks the kiss, and the word is like a prayer. He kisses her neck as his hands help pull the hem of her gown up and the moment the skin of his legs and stomach touch hers, he almost loses himself. He can feel her reluctance warring against her desire, and he forges on, afraid if they stop even for a moment the magic of the moment will be lost.

His hands grab her and lift her, pushing her against the wall so she can wrap her legs around him. He kisses her again, moving his hips to try to position them without taking his hands off of her. It's been a long time since he's had sex, and never had it ever felt anywhere near this intense... and he hasn't even entered her yet.

It feels almost like they've done this before, as Leia reaches between them, wrapping her fingers around Luke's erection and guiding him to her. She digs the nails of her other hand into the back of his neck at the first touch of him against her wetness, and moans into his mouth.

Luke groans low and hot into her ear, feeling her hands on him, and then her heat and wetness. He thrusts into her as soon as he finds home, and it feels like a supernova has gone off in his head. Connecting with Leia like this is more than sexual, it's like completing himself. He pulls her legs around his waist and uses his weight to drive his hips and thrusts. Every movement inside of her sends brilliant sparks through him. He opens himself to her completely in the Force, letting his mind merge with hers, wanting to share every possible intimacy with her.

"Luke," his name comes out as almost a sob as she clutches at him, shuddering, head spinning. _It's never felt like this_ , she thinks wildly, already almost overwhelmed. He's inside her in every sense of the word, and it's not something she could have ever expected, but now that it's happening, she never wants it to stop. Pieces of herself that she never knew were missing click into place, and she uses the wall at her back to push herself forward against him, needing more, needing everything.

He hears her thoughts, as clearly as if they were in his own head, and he's not sure how other than through the Force. All he can do is agree. It's never been like this. He's tried to replace her before, with utter failure. When he could even get aroused enough to try, it never lasted or went anywhere. This... this is something else entirely. That she feels the passion and the intensity as strongly as he does only helps fuel him. He's not alone. She's with him completely, and the way she's using the wall to push into him drives him wild. His tempo picks up, and his strokes become longer and deeper as she accepts him more and more.

It seems impossible that she could be so close already, but Leia can feel her body tensing in anticipation of the fall. She whispers Luke's name again, the word sounding like ‘love' in her mind, her feelings for him rising up to meet him through their connection and making everything more intense.

He's not far behind her, as though this strange link between them ties that together too. He can almost sense how close she is, and it brings him along too. Knowing he's pleasuring her to that level just adds to his arousal. The intensity begs it, and once again he promises to take it slow and do it sensually someday. This frantic passion is born from years of pent up desire. His breath is so ragged he breaks the kiss, just gasping into her ear. He moans her name, or thinks he does, and feels his body starting to stiffen. The knowledge he is about to release inside of her--inside Leia, his own sister--just floods his system with adrenaline and arousal and then he's off, digging bruises into her thighs as he drags her as far down as she'll go.

Leia cries out, arching into Luke's body and tightening her legs around him as the coiling tension within her releases with a snap. He's still with her, in her mind, as the pleasure overwhelms her, and it's something she's never experienced before, an intimacy so deep it feels like he's stamped himself on her soul. She clings to him, fingers clenched tight in his hair.

He holds her as she comes, feeling her body pulsing around him as he finishes emptying, and they cling to each other, two lost souls finally having found one another after a lifetime of being adrift. He's not quite sure how he has the sense of mind for it, but he carries her, still holding her around his waist, down the hall to the bedroom she'd shown him to earlier, and there he lays her down on the bed, settling over her. He hasn't pulled out yet, afraid to break the connection between them. But he's caught his breath enough to pull back and look into her eyes.

Her breathing is still quick, but soft, as she looks up at him. There's a warm smile she can't control on her lips, and she whispers, "Luke…" She kisses him again, gently this time, because she can't find the words to describe the expansive feeling in her chest, the sweet ache of her love.

Helplessly, Luke kisses her back. This time it's softer, more gentle and loving. The passion is still there, but it's calmer now, and he can enjoy just the pure intimacy of his lips against hers. "Any moment now," he finally manages to say, "I'm going to wake up alone in this bed..."

"I'm right here," she assures him, running her fingers soothingly through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere. And this is certainly not a dream."

He can only smile and look into her fathomless dark eyes. His body is softening in hers, and finally, with great reluctance, he slides out, but stays close to her, letting their bodies press together. He catches her hand and kisses it, still hardly daring to believe it. Perhaps she'll stay until morning and then burn away with the sun. "Tell me you love me," he whispers against her palm. He knows she does. Her body just wrote him a novel of love letters, but he wants to hear it. He wants to memorize the shape of her lips as she speaks the words.

"I love you," she says immediately, a smile on her lips. It slowly fades as she becomes serious, intense. She brushes her fingertips over his lips. "Luke Skywalker… farmboy from Tatooine, Jedi Knight, my brother. I love you." Earlier, when he said that there would be no turning back, he'd been right. She can feel the difference in some ineffable way, and nothing in her life has ever felt so perfectly right.

His eyes dart back and forth as he studies her face, but there's no hesitation there, no deception or fear or second-guessing. She's open and bare to him. She believes what she's saying, and her words are water to his parched soul. He lets out a soft, almost shaky breath and nods, kissing her palm again. "I love you," he replies. "Somehow, against all the odds, we found each other again."

"My mother used to tell me that some things were always meant to be, and nothing in the universe can change that," Leia says, shifting so she can lay more comfortably against Luke's body. "She was referring to the fact that I was her daughter, but I think it fits us, as well. That even if you hadn't found R2 and my message, we still would have come together, somehow."

He smiles. It's such a sweet thought. "We're linked... Twins... I always knew... you were out there." He shakes his head a little. "Not specifically... I just knew that something was missing. I thought it was my father," and maybe that was part of it, "but I think it was you. I was always searching for you."

"And now you've found me." There's a teasing lilt to her words as she lifts her chin to press a kiss to his lips. She feels much the same, like a hole she'd never noticed before has been filled. It's almost scary, because she already knows how much it would destroy her to lose that piece now that she's found it.

"To think I was so adamant about leaving..." He lets his eyes look out over her body. Her gown is thin and he can see much of her body through the fabric. He lets his hand trail almost hesitantly along the plane of her stomach. "Did you know? Is that why you forced me to stay?"

Humming, Leia lets her eyes drift closed. "Did I know what?" she asks, distracted by his touch and beginning to feel the call of slumber.

Luke laughs, and it feels like he hasn't laughed in a hundred years. "That this is why I was avoiding you..."

Leia smiles at his laughter and presses her face into his neck. "No, I didn't know, not for certain. I wondered. I hoped, even. But I didn't _know_ until you said the words. I just knew that I wanted you here."

"I'm glad." He kisses her again, soft and sweet, because he can, not because the passion is driving him. "I feel like I can think clearly again for the first time." He knows the morning will bring a whole host of new problems and raise a ton of new questions, but for now he's content to keep them at bay and just hold her.

Leia runs her hand over his chest before relaxing. _Sleep_ , she thinks to him, not sure if they're connected closely enough for him to hear her thoughts, but she smiles when she feels him relax slightly. It's not the first time they've fallen asleep near each other, but it is the first time doing so wrapped in each other's arms, and the calm it generates sends her into peaceful dreams.


End file.
